


I am Broken

by 9doctororacle6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nico must have felt at some point of time in his life. it is just a small poem. hopefully you like it. R&R guys... :D Doctor Oracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Broken

I am ok?  
I am not,  
I am broken  
And strangely I prefer it that way  
Because I would not want someone to come along  
Take me by my hand  
And lead me into this fantasy world  
Where the good slays the dark  
Cause that is not how it works.  
This world is strange and difficult  
I would lie in this fantasy world with you  
And then you would come along and destroy me  
And I would lay there broken  
Not understanding  
How I failed to realize that  
You were just like the others  
And that everything I heard about the world was true  
You were someone who broke my heart  
But I am picking myself up  
Faster than I thought was possible  
And then I surround myself in a cement wall  
So thick no one will be able to break it down  
Now,  
World come along  
Try me on  
I will see how you break someone  
Who is already been   
Broken.


End file.
